


A Couple Weeks

by Olos



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 03:36:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14584095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olos/pseuds/Olos
Summary: A few weeks must pass sometimes for trust to build, but then it is worth even more.





	A Couple Weeks

It took a couple weeks, but he started coming to me as well.

The poor lad had nightmares most nights it seemed, I would either hear crying or pattering feet heading for his uncle’s room.  
The nights of crying I would go in, set a hand to his shoulder, kiss him on the forehead and utter a silent prayer that the next nightmare be a bit easier.  
But after a few weeks, the footsteps stopped at my door.

I was awake, debating what I would do after my extended visit to the Shire when the quiet feet reached my door and the small hand pushed it open.  
/Lie still Olórin/ I bade myself. Feigning sleep, I faced away from the door.  
The footsteps were slightly louder now, with the heartbreaking sound of sniffles now audible.  
He pads to my side of the bed.  
/Shut your eyes, and keep your peace, Mithrandir/ I tell myself, as the mattress bends slightly and the mournful, tiny figure crawls towards me. My right arm, extended in thought, was picked up and draped, limp, over the small figure.  
The boy was shaking, and some small piece of me cried with him. He gets himself comfortable, but shakes still. I contrive a plan.  
/If you can do this right, Gandalf, this will comfort him/ I convince myself. Feigning a dream, I tug the boy slightly closer to me, muttering in elvish a blessing for gentle sleep.

Thankfully, children are usually receptive to blessings.  
The lad was asleep soon, and before long, so was I.

Dawn breaks and my arm is jostled. I wake to see the lad getting up, smiling slightly. He doesn’t look back, and heads straight for the kitchen. I smile, and lay awhile more.  
/It took a few weeks, Gandalf, but you’re winning his trust/ I mused to myself.   
/Moments like this make coming Overseas worth it/ I think, before rising and facing the newborn day.


End file.
